1000 Needles
]] '''1000 Needles', also known as Blowfish, is a Blue Magic spell and a monster ability normally associated with the Cactuar. It deals exactly 1000 HP damage regardless of defense or armor. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V There are no Cactuars in ''Final Fantasy V; instead, the Lamia, and Hedgehog teach this skill. ''Final Fantasy VI The Cactuar can use this up to ten times in a row for a total of 10000 HP damage. The Brainpan and Face also know this spell. In the Advance version of the game, after talking to a man mentioning a Giant Cactuar and defeating 10 Cactaurs in the desert, a Gigantaur will attack the party. He fires 1000 Needles at a rapid pace and when defeated does 10 shots of 1000 Needles at the party, which usually kills most characters (revival spells prevent the player from losing). Afterwards, he turns into Magicite and can be summoned to do either, at random, a barrage of 1000 Needles or a "10,000 Needles?" attack which does 9,999. Final Fantasy VII The Cactuars on Cactus Island may use this ability; however, it cannot be learned with the Enemy Skill materia. The Death Machine uses '''100 Needles', but it is only a normal attack. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- 1000 Needles is Cactuar's limit break on Chocobo Mode. It deals 18 consecutive hits, whose damage depends on the level, to every enemy on the field. Enemies also have access to 10,000 Needles and 100,000 Needles. Final Fantasy VIII The Cactuar uses 1000 Needles when it is attacked. The Jumbo Cactuar has the more powerful 10000 Needles, which does 10000 HP damage, thereby causing instant death to the targeted character. Final Fantasy IX The Cactuar counters with 1000 Needles when hidden in the ground. Final Fantasy X Cactuars use 1000 Needles as a basic counter attack. The Cactuar King's special attack is 99,999 Needles, an instant death move. Final Fantasy X-2 1000 Needles is a Blue Bullet skill which can be learned from enemy Cactuars. It costs 24 MP to cast. Final Fantasy XI All members of the cactuar family of creatures can perform the special weapon skill 1000 Needles. This attack does 1000 damage, which is divided among all members of the party or alliance. This damage can not be reduced by Protect or Phalanx, although Stoneskin absorbs some. As damage is divided among members, this makes the attack particularly effective against one person. 1000 Needles can be learned by Blue Mages from Cactuars. It shoots multiple needles at enemies within range for Light-elemental damage. This spell costs 5 Blue Magic Points to set. There is another version of this attack performed by Cactrot Rapido called 10,000 Needles. Damage dealt is divided among the people in the party. Blue Mages cannot learn this skill. Final Fantasy XII 1000 Needles is a Technick skill which can be purchased at the Mosphoran Highwaste. Only the Flowering Cactoid Mark uses this attack, as all Cactites and related enemies in this game are docile and usually asleep. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' 1000 Needles is the name of the Esper Cactoid's attack, but it does not necessarily inflict 1000 HP of damage. Category: Enemy Abilities